This invention relates to medical diagnostic imaging systems and, in particular, to ultrasonic diagnostic imaging systems which present or produce diagnostic information in various languages.
Medical imaging systems such as ultrasonic diagnostic imaging systems are in use in most of the countries of the world. Accordingly, these systems should respond to a user in the local language of his or her country. Some local manufacturers produce imaging systems which are distributed in only the local country, in which case the system can be produced with control, display and output capabilities in only the language of the country of manufacture. However many suppliers produce imaging equipment for inter-country or worldwide distribution, in which case the systems must be capable of operating in multiple languages. In some regions of the world such as Europe, certain language requirements are mandated for medical equipment. These mandates may state language requirements for operator manuals, system controls, system text and messages, or various combinations thereof. For example, a mandate may require text messages pertaining to patient safety or system faults to be displayed in the local language, so that they are clearly and immediately understood by the operator. International manufacturers therefore must produce imaging equipment with the ability to change the language used for the controls and displays of the imaging system, as well as the language of system output such as image graphics and reports.
The selection of the language in which an imaging system is to operate is generally made at the time of manufacture. The customer may be asked to specify the language in which the system is to operate, in response to which the manufacturer will install software which presents displays, character fonts, and reports in the desired language. Other parts of the system, including operating manuals, control panels and keyboards may also be customized for a particular country and/or language. Once the system is shipped and installed at a customer""s site, however, changing the system for operation in a new language can become more problematic. Customized language-specific hardware such as control panels and keyboards must often be replaced when a change in language is required. A change in the graphical user interface can require the shipment of new software to a local serviceperson, who will install and verify correct operation of the new software running in the new language. It is possible for multiple languages to be resident on the imaging system so that the user can change the system language without a service call, but usually a change can only be performed by rebooting or restarting the system, which utilizes time to shut down and restart the system and interrupts the ongoing diagnostic examination. Accordingly it is desirable to better facilitate the modification of an imaging system to operate in a different language, and in particular to allow the operator to make such changes without the need for a service call or system shutdown.
In accordance with the principles of the present invention, an ultrasonic diagnostic imaging system is provided which contains software for operating the graphical user interface in different languages. The user is able to access a setup screen while the system is operating and select a different language to be used on the graphical user interface. To make the new language active the user may be required to relog into the system. In a preferred embodiment the new language becomes active without the need to log into the system again. In accordance with a further aspect of the present invention, the user can select the capability to operate the user interface in one language and produce output such as diagnostic reports in a second language.